Tristan's Crush
by YamisFutureIsMe
Summary: Tristan has a crush on the pharaoh. Of course, Yami seems oblivious to this. Tristan, desperate to this crush of his, tells Yugi about it. And being the good friend he is, Yugi helps Tristan confess to Yami. DISCLAIMER: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh!


"Hey Yugi, I have to tell you something" Tristan told Yugi as they were walking to class. Behind them were Yami, Tea, Ryou, Joey and Malik. Marik and Bakura stayed home because apparently they're sick with the flu.

"Okay Tristan, what is it?"

"Okay where do I start? Well, I got a crush on somebody that you already know and it's embarrassing to name that person to begin with. And I need your help".

"Well, since you don't want to tell me who it is that you're crushing on, then I will tell you this Tristan, since I have a feeling you're scared of rejection, I have to admit that you got to be confident and don't be so scared".

"I don't know Yugi. What if that person rejects me? You know me very well when rejection goes my way".

"Well, I help you. But first, I need to know who this person is Tristan".

"I don't know about that Yugi. I told you, it's embarrassing to say it".

"C'mon Tristan. Please. Who is it?"

"Well, okay Yugi, but please don't laugh or get weird with me or something like that".

"I won't judge Tristan".

"The person that I have a crush on is Yami".

"Really? That's great Tristan".

"You're okay with this".

"Sure, I mean, Yami is lucky to have somebody like you have a crush on him to begin with, and besides, you're a great person Tristan and hopefully you confess to Yami before somebody else have the guts to ask him out. I bet it's bound to happen sooner or later. I'm not trying to tell you to hurry up and do it Tristan. It's just that after Yami has gotten his body, you have seen how many people, males and females, have hit on Yami and that it's not funny".

"I know Yugi and honestly, I get jealous when it happens. I'm not blaming on Yami. I mean, look at him" Tristan declares and points his hand to his current crush, who was oblivious to the longing stares of the student population and he nervously laughs and blushes when he gets cat called his way.

"I know Tristan. That sort of thing is making Yami really uncomfortable because he says he's not used to this type of thing".

"So, what do I do now Yugi? Of all people, I have a crush on the pharaoh".

"That's not a problem Tristan. Love knows no boundaries, even if you fall for a friend".

"Now that you know, what do you recommend? Or do I just follow what you told me a while ago".

"Just follow your heart and be confident".

"Okay, I want to confess to your 'brother' after school since he and I have the same class for 6th period".

"There you go Tristan. Go do that and see what happens. Knowing Yami, he would accept you happily".

"How do you know Yugi?"

"You never know".

"Okay Yugi".

And the bell rings loudly for all to hear, signaling the students to go to class.

_-Fast Forward to 6__th__ Period, Mathematics-_

"Hey Yami, want hang out later to the arcade?" Tristan asked Yami rather lowly, fear reaching his eyes and preparing for a 'no'.

"Yeah sure Tristan. Are the others coming to?"

"No, unfortunately. Just me and you. If you want to Yami?"

"That's fine. So, why aren't the others coming though Tristan? Did they bailed out?"

"No, they didn't bail out. It's just that I want this hang out just us two Yami. And there is something I need to tell you. But that confession must wait when class ends".

"Oh, okay. I have something to tell you too Tristan".

"You do Yami?"

"Yes Tristan, I do".

The bell cut off their conversation and the teacher told the students before they leave that the work they were working on will now be their homework and it's going to be due tomorrow.

"Great" was Tristan's answer.

Both males left the classroom and as soon as they got out, Tristan grabbed Yami by his wrists and quickly kissed him on the lips.

Yami responded by kissing Tristan back.

Quickly, both males were flushed by the action and now knew what the other felt for each other. They smiled at each other and the rest of the gang showed up and saw both Tristan and Yami's hands intertwined.

"So you finally did it Tristan" Yugi interrupted.

"Yeah, I did it Yugi" Tristan replies.

"I'm happy for you" Tea says with a warm smile.

"Thanks Tea" both Tristan and Yami say together, smiling.

"Yeah, me too" Joey says, smirking and Tristan blushes lightly.

"So, about that date Yami?"

"Yeah, let's go Tristan" Yami tells his now boyfriend, and they go to the arcade, hand-in-hand.


End file.
